Love's Triangle
by Lycanboy666
Summary: (this is for Sazzita, Ziva/McGee/Kensi love triangle) As Tony and Ziva become closer McGee is Sent with Kensi on an undercover mission to research building in Los Angeles Timothy McGee and Kensi become closer than ever before, will Ziva Realise her mistake before she loses him forever. (language and sex)
1. Chapter 1

Love's Triangle.

(This is for you Sazzita, Hope you enjoy)

Chapter 1:

Ncis headquarters:

The sun was shining high in the sky small spots of clouds floated along as a cool breeze flow through the state of Washington D.C, Ncis headquarters was bustling as usual, Today was an exceptionally boring day for the Ncis team which was extremely not good for a certain geek.

Timothy sat at his desk in deep thought, Ziva and Tony were busy in the elevator doing god knows what, every time they went in, they came out looking dishevelled, hair sticking up at all ends.

Tim wasn't a fool, he knew that they were together for a while now, he promised himself he'd keep to himself and stay out of their business, even lying to Gibbs about their location had conformed to some sort of loyalty towards them, even though they did not deserve it, they had tormented him from the beginning, Tony had made fun of him while Ziva did the same, Tim knew it was just a game they played… but still it hurt to hear her making fun of him.

Ziva left the elevator after a few minutes looking seriously sexed up, her clothes were unbuttoned and her hair was messed up, luckily for her Gibbs was with Abby so she cleaned herself up smiling to McGee.

"Are you alright McGee?" Ziva asked as she tidied herself up.

"I'm fine Ziva" he replied not looking at her, Ziva looked curiously to McGee before sitting at her desk.

McGee had been distant towards her and Tony for a while now, McGee was confused about his feelings for the Mossad liaison officer.

Ziva looked over to McGee each second wondering if he was really ok with her, he had been short with her and Tony for a while since her and Tony dated, he had behaved professional towards them but he never paid them any friendly moments to them.

As the weeks passed he had remained the same towards them, Gibbs new what the young agent's problem and wanted him to make up his mind.

"Special agent Gibbs" Vance called to Gibbs who looked up at their director.

"You're team… in my office" he ordered before heading inside.

Everyone stood to their feet's and walked to the stairs heading towards Vance's office.

Vance was sat at his desk when Gibbs and the team arrived into his office, Tim was sure he had seen somebody he recognised talking to Vance's receptionist but he shrugged it off thinking he was seeing things.

"Thank you all for your time" Vance gave them a firm nod.

"What can we do for you?" Gibbs asked.

"I need one of your agents" Vance looked amongst the agents.

"Why?" Gibbs folded his arms.

"An undercover operation in Los Angeles" Vance lifted the phone to his ear "Please tell her to enter"

The door opened and everyone turned to greet the arrival, Gibbs nodded to her as Ziva and Tony looked confused, Tim smiled "Kensi" he greeted.

"Hello Tim" she pulled him into a hug, Ziva let out a silent growl as she watched the greeting.

"What you doing here?" Tim asked knowing it was probably to pick up Tony for the undercover op.

"I'm here to pick you up" Kensi said.

"Me?!" Tim gulped.

"Yes… I need an agent who as computer skills and masters degree's to be my husband for 3 weeks" Kensi handed him the file "You'll be Mr Richards and I'll be Mrs Richards… You're head researcher at the cybernetics division and I'm the head of Administration" Tim opened the file as she gave him the short version "The cybernetics research facility is suspected of selling top secret equipment to our nations enemies, we need to go undercover to expose them" She finished.

"Why me… Why not Eric?" Tim asked confused.

"Eric does not want to go back into the field, not since the incident with the satellite chamber incident" She shrugged and Tim nodded.

Ziva felt the need to jump in to stop this, she didn't know why it bothered her so much that Tim and Kensi was going to share a bed "Uh Director… shouldn't there be another agent to accompany Tim when in Los Angeles" Ziva asked.

Vance nodded "L.A team of Ncis under the command of Hetty as given me their word that McGee is not in any danger.

McGee shrugged "I'm up for it"

Kensi smiled "Great… I'll drive" she cheered.

Tim grinned 'Time to get into character' he thought to himself "Oh no… I've seen you drive, I'm driving" he grabbed the keys from her and walked out the office, Ziva followed and watched as they argued to the elevator about who was driving.

Gibbs chuckled to himself.

This was not going to end well.

(Hope you enjoyed chapter 1)

Lycanboy666


	2. Chapter 2

(Here's chapter 2)

Chapter 2:

Tim and Kensi touched down in Los Angeles a few hours later due to weather conditions suffered in L.A, Kensi was happy that Tim agreed to this undercover op with her, Hetty greeted the young agent with Callen and Sam, Deeks was undercover at the research centre as a security officer and was preparing everything for the arrivals of Kensi and Tim's covers the next day.

Tim was overly tired from the flight and was taken to his apartment that Hetty had organised for his stay, nobody knew how this undercover op was going to go on but Tim was ready for a long haul.

Ncis Washington:

Ziva was sat at her desk in deep thought as she stared at Tim's desk, she had a moment with him before he left the headquarters with Kensi.

_Flashback:_

_"Tim" Ziva said softly._

_"What is it Ziva?" Tim asked curiously as he loaded his car into the back seat._

_"Why don't you sit this one out" Ziva commented._

_"Why?" Tim snorted confused._

_"It's just… undercover work… does not suit you" Ziva was not if she was trying to convince him or herself._

_"You want me to hand it over to Tony?" he asked knowing what she was getting at._

_"Well he does have more experience" she ploughed through unknowingly making the situation worse._

_Tim set his jaw firm "I don't have time for this"_

_Ziva stood there on her own as she watched Tim pile into the car with Kensi entering the other side, Tim placed the car into drive and the car pulled away from the Ncis headquarters._

_Flashback end:_

Ncis Los Angeles:

Tim arrived at the Ncis base the next morning when he woke from his slumber, Kensi had taken off a little early to take up her place in the research administration building, Deeks, Callen and Sam were with Eric in the briefing room.

Hetty was outfitting Tim in a suit and tie with a bullet proof briefcase Sam had used a while back.

"Now… Mr McGee, Brief me on your cover story" Hetty ordered handing him the case.

"My name is Mr Tommy Richard's… I'm a cybernetics research scientist, I met my wife Mrs Amelia Richard's at an event launching a new computer software where I proceeded to ask her to dance, we fell in love that night almost at first sight from an embarrassing fall after I stepped on her foot… we dated for 3 years, both too scared to move the relationship forward until I proposed on top of the empire state building on New Year's… I requested a transfer to this research facility so we would not be apart… we have no children although we are discussing the possibility of a family" Tim stopped to take a breath "Callen will be joining the security team as Amelia's brother" Hetty nodded.

"Good job… Mr McGee" Tim gave Hetty a smile.

"Can I ask you something?" Tim asked.

"Of course" Hetty shrugged.

"Are you a relation to Special agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs?" Tim asked.

"No… Why?" she asked in return.

"Because you remind me of him" Tim shrugged.

Hetty gave Tim a stare which Tim took the message as 'get to work' and he did, heading into the main yard he got into the driver's seat of a ford Mustang… the convertible 80s style classic. (So sue me I like the Mustang) Tim drove off towards the research base.

Ncis Washington:

Vance and Gibbs were watching Tim's car from MTAC.

"You think this'll work Director" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know Gibbs… there's only one way to find out" Vance shrugged.

"Yeah… let it play out" Gibbs nodded "If anything happens to him"

Vance stopped Gibbs before he could finish "Hetty gave me her word… nothing will happen to him"

And the room fell into silence.

(Hope you enjoyed… working on chapter 3 now)

Lycanboy666


	3. Chapter 3

(Thank you all for the reviews and I hope you continue to enjoy… please enjoy this chapter)

Chapter 3:

Tim pulled into the parking lot of the research building, his heart pounded in his chest as he walked to the door. Hetty was talking in his ears.

"Tim, Stay calm your heart rate is through the roof" Hetty spoke softly.

Tim closed his eyes and took a few deep steady breaths before heading in, he carried his case in his one hand while holding his coffee in the other.

The boss of the research company greeted him before taking him to administration to sign in… Kensi spotted Tim and the boss coming her way and she smiled "Game time Tim" She whispered into the earpiece and Tim gave a nervous smile when the boss was not looking, She bounced his way swaying her hips slowly "Hey babe" she greeted.

Tim placed his coffee and case on the desk and pulled her close, she went into her full acting and soon she initiated a deep kiss, The boss Mr Daniels turned his head away looking embarrassed, Tim and Kensi were locked into a deep kiss unknown that in Washington D.C a Mossad liaison officer was watching from MTAC… jealousy filled her every thought as she watched the heated kiss.

Tony entered and his eyes widened in shock "Whoa"

Gibbs smirked and left MTAC leaving behind a shocked Tony and a very pissed off Ziva.

Kensi and Tim pulls back both grinning bright, getting into full character "Hey babe" Kensi began to nip at Tim's neck, Tim groaned as his hands caressed her body giving a hard squeeze to her ass causing her to shriek a little, eyes turned to them and they blushed 6 shades of red.

"Uh sorry Mr Daniels" Kensi and McGee said softly.

"It's ok... me and my wife were the same at your age" Mr Daniels replied, his grey hair gelled back and tidied, he looked very distinguished.

Tim and Kensi smirked as Tim held her close, Ziva was still watching from MTAC when she looked to Vance "Shouldn't we be aborting?" Ziva asked.

"Why… their not compromised, in fact Tim and Kensi seem to be making a good impression" Vance replied.

Tim was shown to his office and Mr Daniels left leaving the 2 agents standing looking slightly awkward, Tim closed the curtains down and chuckled "That should make some appearance" they laughed with each over.

Tim sat on the edge of his desk and smiled to Kensi who was standing by the door "By the way… good work marking me" he laughed as she blushed.

"Sorry… I needed to make it convincing" he turned his head to the side giving her a clear view of the mark she left "Sorry" she said sadly.

"How bad is it?" he asked and she took a few steps closer to get a closer view… unknown to her Tim was playing clever.

Kensi had no time to react when Tim had brought his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, she shrieked in surprise as he trapped her against him, she could not believe the speed he had gone at to trap her, he grinned bright.

"Payback time" McGee chuckled darkly and soon he sunk his teeth into her neck, Kensi gasped and moaned softly pressing her body into his, they were completely lost in their own world, Tim sucked on the pulse section of her neck as his hands slide along the small of her back, biting and sucking into her neck hard.

"T-T-T-TIM!" she stuttered as her eyes rolled back into her skull.

Tim pulled back and grinned, both Kensi and Tim had marked each over.

"We'll bug the offices tonight once Callen gives the signal" Tim nodded to Kensi's words as their eyes remained locked, Kensi bit her lip feeling something pressing against her.

"Tim…" she said softly trying to suppress a grin "What is that?"

Tim gulped "What is what?" he asked in return.

Kensi ground her hips into the hard object pressing against her "That?"

"If I said it was my cell phone… would you believe me?" Tim asked and Kensi gave a mock thoughtful look "no" she answered.

"I didn't think so" he groaned out.

Kensi pulled back and walked to the door "remember me and you are bugging the offices tonight" she reminded him before leaving, biting her lip as she took a quick gaze to his suit pants.

"By the way" she said "You Cell Phone is showing" she left a red McGee sitting on the desk with a smirk.

(Chapter 4… hoping to post by tonight)

Lycanboy666


	4. Chapter 4

(Thank you all for the reviews and I hope you continue to enjoy)

Chapter 4:

Tim had straightened himself up as he sat in his chair, sketching different designs for his cover role, a meeting was taking place in 3 days' time where management would unveil their newest creation, and the research building was a buzz full of excitement for whatever was coming.

Kensi and McGee though had another problem, both were extremely aroused by their make out session and their marking each overs necks, they had forgotten about the monitors and cameras in the room placed by Deeks and Callen.

Deeks was taking his role very seriously, he was the new head of security while Callen had newly joined the firm, Deek's was in charge of Callen so he decided to get his own back, his orders to Callen were to get coffee orders like a delivery boy which Callen was getting extremely bugged about.

McGee's cell rang out in the air of his office, Kensi had not long left so McGee grabbed his cell after making sure the door was locked and closed.

"Yes" he said down the cell.

"What the hell was that McGee?!" Ziva questioned infuriated by what she saw on the camera feed in McGee's office, placed by Callen and Deeks.

"What are you talking about?" McGee asked.

"That little make out session with Kensi, her marking you" Ziva's voice was raising slowly.

"What the hell is your problem?" McGee asked confused.

Ziva took a minute to calm down before replying "Nothing!" she snarled and hung up the cell phone.

McGee looked to his phone "Weird" he shrugged and waited for the hours to tick away.

Kensi:

Kensi went to the changing room after she had left McGee's cover office, she needed a cold shower, she was about to undress when her cell rang out.

"Hello" Kensi greeted.

"Kensi… it's Hetty" Hetty replied.

"Is everything ok?" Kensi asked concerned.

"I just had a conversation with Miss David" Hetty stated "she wants us to shut down the operation"

"Any reason why?" Kensi replied wondering why Ziva would do that.

"She is saying you and Timothy McGee are getting too close" Hetty replied.

"Our cover story is that we're married Hetty, Me and Tim have to act like it" Kensi defended.

"Tim?" Hetty smirked.

"I mean special agent McGee" Kensi corrected herself.

"No need Kensi… We all saw it" Hetty chortled to herself as the laughing sound of Callen, Sam and Deeks sounded in the back ground.

"You… Saw" she stuttered nervously.

"Yep" Hetty laughed while Kensi was turning a different colour of red.

"Oh boy" Kensi face palmed herself.

Callen voice came over the phone "Next time make sure there are no cameras" he taunted while Kensi rolled her eyes and hung up, a slight smirk gracing her features.

She soon stepped out of her clothes and into the coolness of the shower, beads of water slid down her smooth skin, she moaned at the feeling, the heat in her core was indescribable and was soon being cooled to artic temperatures.

She closed her eyes moaning at the feeling of her hands sliding long her neck, tentatively sliding a finger along the mark on her next that McGee had left not long ago, she could still feel his teeth sinking into her skin, lapping away at the pulse section with his tongue.

When she opened her eyes she felt warm hands sliding along her waist towards her breasts, she moaned to the touch but also began to panic, she turned preparing to defend herself against her attacker but stopped, her eyes locked with his, her hands slid along his abs as his tongue slid along her throat, his teeth grazing ever so slightly causing a shudder to run through her body.

His fingers slid downwards towards her 'whoa there' she shivered at the feeling of his touch, the cold water had somehow began to get hotter.

His finger's rubbed small gentle circles until she was uncontrollable, she wanted nothing more than to have him take her right there, but she couldn't… because he was not there.

Her eyes opened and she realised she had been daydreaming… she groaned almost pouting sadly as the cold water was not helping, more like it was making it worse for her.

(Lol this was fun to write)

Lycanboy666


	5. Chapter 5

(Thank you all for the reviews and I hope you continue to enjoy)

Chapter 5:

Tim and Ziva had a nice long chat when Kensi informed him of what Ziva had did, he was angry as hell at Ziva for pulling that stunt, Ziva defended her position as best she could but there was no way she was going to win against Tim.

Tim and Kensi had steadily drawn closer through the work of their cover story and they realised that it was not going to be so bad, the hunger for each over was burning bright but they had controlled themselves.

Deeks and Callen were on duty for the night which was perfect, Tim and Kensi hid in a supply closet which seemed a bad idea to both of them, the heat between the 2 of them were becoming unbearable. Kensi's hot breath was sliding its way along Tim's neck causing him to shudder.

Kensi felt it again, the hard object pressed against her body "Tim you're uh 'Cell Phone' has signal" she bit her lip to hold back from laughing as Tim looked down and smirked "Wow… half bars in this position…" his hand held her waist as he pushed against her, grounding their hips together, Kensi moaned as Tim groaned in pleasure, both their hips rolling together as it was getting harder "I believe my 'Cell Phone has better reception… here" he gave a firm thrust and Kensi gasped out, they remained fully clothed as they moaned in pleasure grinding into each overs bodies.

Kensi melted against his body as her hands slid lower inside his suit pants, Tim gulped as her fingers wrapped gently around his member, giving a hard squeeze.

Tim moaned feeling her hands on him, slowly giving gentle pumps.

Tim" she whispered softly.

Tim groaned again.

"Tim" she whispered again.

Tim closed his eyes.

"Tim!" she called louder.

Tim was shaken out of his fantasy by Kensi who was looking at him concerned "You ok?" she asked.

Tim nodded with a smile "Yeah… just thinking" he replied clearing his voice.

Kensi smiled turning away and giggled walking down the hall calling behind her 'Cell Phone' Tim looked down and blushed… he was rock hard from the fantasy, Unknown to him that Kensi was having the exact same fantasy.

Kensi and Tim began to bug the offices while Callen and Deeks kept a look out, it did not take long for Kensi and Tim to finish before heading into Mr Daniels office, Mr Daniels was the first to leave since he had an appointment for dinner with his wife and her sister.

Tim placed the camera and microphones behind the flowers and under the desk before he began to attempt to hack into Mr Daniels computer.

They needed evidence that the company was dealing with terrorists and other enemies of the nation, Deeks and Callen walked around keeping a good look out.

Kensi watched Tim work at the computer as she waited, computers were not her thing but she had respect for Tim's abilities, even though he was having another effect on her which she really needed to control, otherwise they both would be more sexed up beyond all reasoning.

Ncis Washington:

Ziva was sitting with Tony in her apartment, his fingers tracing along her shoulders, she failed to respond to his touch which was worrying him a little bit.

Ziva and Abby was having a discussion previously that day.

_Flashback:_

_Abby was sitting at her computer waiting for Major mass spec to finish its work when Ziva came into the room… and she did not look happy._

_"Ziva" Abby greeted._

_"I need your help Abby" Ziva said gritting her teeth._

_"What with?" Abby asked concerned._

_"Tim" Ziva answered her eyes becoming sad._

_"Ah… about time you figured it out" Abby sighed pulling Ziva into a hug._

_"What is happening to me?" Ziva was concerned and confused about her feelings towards the young agent._

_Abby smiled to herself "You're Jealous of Kensi for being with Tim?" Abby asked knowingly._

_"But I shouldn't be… I'm with Tony" Ziva defended._

_"But are you happy?" Abby asked._

_Ziva could not answer the question honestly, because she did not know the answer, she had not been happy since the relationship began._

_"I've lost Tim" Ziva let a tear fall down her cheek._

_"Don't give up so soon Ziva" Abby said giving Ziva a gentle hug._

_"Thank you Abby" Ziva said softly._

_"Anytime" she replied and Ziva walked back to the bullpen._

_Flashback end:_

Tony knew he had lost her attention but what he didn't know was that he had also lost her completely.

(Next chapter will feature a full on steamy McKensi scene… I hope Haha)

Lycanboy666


	6. Chapter 6

(I tried to make this chapter as steamy as I could… not good at writing sex scenes haha)

Chapter 6:

Hetty had debriefed the team on the work they did, congratulating Tim and Kensi for their work, the team were ordered to go home but McGee stayed behind so he could talk to Vance and Gibbs on the screen.

Kensi waited for him to finish so she could drive him back, she had another reason though, somewhere along the line had blurred and her lust for the young agent had reached its peak, the fantasy had taken a turn for the worse in their minds as they thought about each over, their actions, their kisses… everything.

Tim had a raging argument with Ziva who was ordering him to come back to Washington so they could talk but he was not taking it, he disconnected the feed.

Tim gave Kensi a soft smile and she returned it with a smile of her own "Let me give you a ride" she gave an internal blush as a fantasy popped into her mind, she had to shake her head a few times to stop herself from losing it.

Tim smiled "Sure" he politely replied.

She grinned 'Phase 1 complete' she thought to herself.

The ride was filled with both Kensi and Tim laughing and joking about the assignment, the op was progressing slowly but with Tim's help it was moving forward, Kensi had been drawn to Tim since they first met in L.A when he arrived with Gibbs.

That was before Hetty was in charge and Macy was in Hetty's place, They arrived a few minutes later outside Tim's apartment and Kensi was about to speak when Tim cut her off "You want to come in?" he asked and she smiled thinking to herself 'Ah, phase 2 completed… and without even trying' she giggled too herself "Sure"

Tim Smiled as he led her inside the building, Tim's apartment was an Ncis safe house that was used quite a lot for undercover business or visiting Ncis people… Abby was the last one to stay here when she came about the phantom killer.

Tim Placed Kensi's stuff with his and turned to her, the tension between them was palpable and strained as nobody made the first move.

Kensi was internally fighting herself 'Phase 3… do it!' Tim instead took the initiative and forced Kensi back against the door, his lips were on hers in a searing kiss.

Kensi replied immediately after a 2 second delay because of shock 'Phase 3 underway… time for phase 5… no 2… no 4 oh screw it' her brain was scrambled because of Tim invading her senses, her hunger was now lose and now there was no stopping.

Kensi gripped Tim's shirt and began to deepen the kiss into something that was devouring and fierce, none of them had felt this passion before and they were loving it.

Tim pulled his lips from hers and trailed the kisses to her neck, his tongue lapping away at the pulse section of her neck, Kensi moaned and bucked her hips into his, the fabric from the suit pants running their arousals to no end, Kensi was hungry for more and so was Tim,

Slowly Tim lifted Kensi up off the floor, her legs wrapping around his waist on basic instinct as she began to use her left to momentum a friction causing both her and Tim to moan loud, Tim slammed her onto the bed and she giggled at the forcefulness of him, her hands furiously working his shirt off, the buttons driving her insane until she had lost it completely and ripped the shirt open.

Tim was surprised by his own actions, he had not been one for rough but now he felt like he had no control over himself and he was loving every second of it, Kensi pulled Tim into a deep kiss as Tim Tore open her top and threw it to the side, her breasts lay before him and soon he was licking, biting, tugging and sucking on her nipples as his hands attacked her pants, she moaned in desire as her hands returned the favour, pushing his pants away leaving them booth completely naked.

Kensi wrapped her legs around his waist again and was ready as he rubbed the head of his member against her causing a moan to ripple through her.

"Tim" she growled out and Tim bit her lower lip and tugged, she held on tight as in one effort he slid inside her causing a low groan of pleasure to rumble through them both.

"Feels… so… Good" she whispered and he smiled as he began to move slowly in and out as she tightened up around him, her eyes blazing "Faster!" she warned.

Tim complied immediately and began to speed up his thrusting, his hips moving with hers as he pounded away inside her, Grunts and moans filled the room as Tim and Kensi sped up.

"OOOOOOHHHHH YYEEESSSSSSSSS!" Kensi screamed gripping the head board tight in her hands.

Tim sped up his thrusts and began to jam into her hard causing him to let out guttural groans while she glared at him.

"OOHHHHHHH FUUUUUCKKK!" she screamed louder "I'm so close!" her inner muscles clenched tighter around the invader and soon she began to spasm uncontrollably, her eyes glues shut as she let out a primal scream "TIIIIIIIMMMMYYYYYYY!"

Kensi's orgasm had sent Tim spiralling over the peak and soon he began to empty himself inside her.

Both panting heavily as they as they regained their senses from their orgasm, Kensi rolled them over grinning and panting heavier.

"I'm not done with you yet" Kensi bit into his ears.

"I was about to say the same thing" he gripped her ass tight and thrusts upwards into her, she shrieked not expecting that reaction, it was on till dawn for them both, and there was no slowing down.

(Hope you enjoyed… next chapter coming tomorrow)

Lycanboy666


	7. Chapter 7

(Writing this is fun, I'm glad you are enjoying)

Chapter 7:

Tim woke the morning after with a gentle smile as he felt Kensi wrapped around him tight, he was grinning like an idiot when she woke up seconds after him causing her to giggle softly and her own grin formed on her face, they were both literally sexed up.

Tim and Kensi had been at it for most of the night which had surprised the hell out of him and her.

The morning was filled with more sex, mainly on the bed and in the shower, Kensi and Tim were insatiable towards each over, Unknown to them that a certain green eyed monster was watching nearby.

Ziva had arrived the night before and followed them back to his place, she saw the passion through the windows, and tears slid their way down her cheeks, she realised her feelings too late for the young agent, her heart cracked at the sight before her.

She watched as Tim and Kensi left the next morning, both wearing idiotic grins as they got into their car and drove to work.

Tim and Kensi's undercover op was coming to a close slowly, they found that the head of R&amp;D was selling weapons for millions of dollars, they needed evidence to implicate the rest of the research building, the prototype weapon was next to be sold on the market.

A Laser guidance system for the archangel Satellite with thermo laser's attracted, that was due to be sent up on the next space shuttle.

Kensi and Tim's undercover op was strong as hell until that fateful hour… the hour Ziva ruined it in a jealous rage nearly ruined it all.

Kensi and Tim were sat at on his desk as Tim attacked her neck, Ziva barrelled her way past security which consisted of Deeks.

"Tim… You got a visitor" Deeks whispered into the earpiece.

Tim and Kensi looked very confused until Ziva slammed the door open "Get away from him!" she snarled, Kensi eyes widened in surprise smirking "Why?" she folded her arms in defiance.

Ziva moved close to striking but Tim got between the 2 of them before a fight broke out.

"Enough!" he ordered "Ziva back off and calm down!" she had never seen him like this and a small tingle shot through her.

'2 woman fighting over me… awesome!" Tim thought but shook his head vigorously 'I'm becoming Tony' he shuddered at the thought.

Overs in the office were watching nearby at the confrontation.

"Ziva what the hell are you doing here?" Tim asked finally losing his patience, Kensi had gone to try and salvage their cover with Mr Daniel's.

"This has got to stop… I cannot let you date her" Ziva defended.

"I really don't need your help in relationships Ziva" Tim growled out.

"Tim… Please" she tried but he stopped her.

"No… you will listen for once" he ordered "You're not exactly a relationship master" he poked into the shoulder as he advanced on her "Let's go through the list shall we: Roy aka the dead man walking, Ray: Your Ex-fiance, Tony: who is now your current, but" he chuckled darkly "Of course, let's recap on the Michael Rivkin incident" That was the final straw, Ziva slapped him hard as tears spilled down her face, she turned on her heals and ran leaving behind a guilty ridden Timothy McGee.

Kensi had heard the conversation and sighed, Tim basically drew up some painful memories for Ziva.

Tim sighed feeling more guilty than ever before, he had not expected to say that, the words left his lips with no control.

How was he going to repair that damage?

(Tough chapter to write)

Lycanboy666


	8. Chapter 8

(Sorry it took so long, I was planning on posting more chapters yesterday but I was stuck.)

Chapter 8:

Hetty and Director Vance had called in Tim and Kensi into the office for a major chewing out, Ziva had a hell of a chewing out for her actions from Gibbs and Vance but now it was Kensi's and Timothy McGee's turn to have a chewing out.

Ziva was sitting in main room as Callen, Deeks and Sam arrested the people responsible for selling the weapons, Kensi and Timothy was getting chewed out.

"You're personal life nearly destroyed an undercover op that took months of planning" Vance growled out.

"Sir… it's not our fault… Ziva" Kensi tried but was cut off by Vance.

"We've already talked to Ziva" Hetty said.

"Sir… Ma'am, it's my fault... if you want to punish anyone, punish me" Tim offered stepping forward.

Vance and Hetty gave Tim and incredulous look "Did you force yourself on her?" Vance asked.

"Uh… No" Tim replied.

"It was consensual" Kensi took a step forward.

"Is this relationship serious?" Vance asked.

Kensi looked to Tim and Tim looked to her before looking back "We have not talked about it" Kensi said.

Hetty nodded "Well luckily we have everything we need to make an arrest… Callen, Deeks and Sam are making the arrests as we speak"

"You and Kensi will spend the day talking about where this relationship is going" Vance ordered.

"Yes Director" the replied at the same time before Tim took Kensi's hand and walked out.

Kensi let go and she smiled "We'll talk afterwards… go apologise to Ziva"

Tim was going to argue but she stopped him "go now" she smirked as he pouted.

"Ok" he grumbled walking down to the main area where Ziva was sitting.

Ziva watched as Tim walked closer to her.

"Ziva" Tim offered her a sad smile.

"Tim" she replied sadly.

Tim gut was filling with guilt as his heart broke at the sound of her voice.

"I wanted to apologise" Tim kneeled down before her.

"No need" Ziva shrugged.

"Yes there is" Tim sat next to her "I threw your past relationships back into your face, it was cold and low of me to do so"

"I guess my own issue's got the better of me" Ziva looked to him with a smile.

"Ziva… what happened?" Tim asked.

"Me and Tony Broke up" she announced.

"Is that why you're here? Tim was curious.

"I'm here to get my man" she said determined "I was too late"

Tim's eyes were saucers at first before h narrowed them "Is that why you blew up at us earlier?"

Ziva nodded her head at the question.

Tim sighed pulling her closer "I'm so sorry Ziva"

"It's ok, I got to head back to Washington today, Gibbs is angry at me for my actions today" Ziva said shakily knowing she might face the wrath of Gibbs.

"Is there anything you need?" Tim asked.

"Be happy" she whispered kissing his cheek before heading out.

Kensi watched from a distance at the sight before her… a soft smile on her lips.

It was time to talk.

(Chapter 9 will be a McGiva ending… Chapter 10 will be an alternative ending featuring McKensi)

Lycanboy666


	9. Chapter 9

(Last chapter… apart from alternative ending

Chapter 9:

Tim looked for Kensi for an hour after Ziva returned home to Gibbs who was waiting in his office 'the elevator' to give her his wrath, instead he pulled her into a gentle hug as she broke down, she had lost the man who held her heart to a member of the L.A Team of Ncis.

Kensi was sat on the beach watching the sun setting on the horizon, her hair flowing gracefully around her face as the wind blew a cool breeze.

Tim smiled at the sight before her and he walked closer to her slowly to her "Hey Kensi" he greeted.

Kensi smiled turning to him "Hey Timmy"

"I've been looking for you" he informed her as he took up his place next to her.

"I know… I needed some space to think" She shrugged to them.

"Think about what?" Tim asked curiously.

"Us" she looked to him.

"Oh dear" he sighed to himself.

"What happened the other night Tim… I can't explain" she started "I really like you but…" he stopped her.

"But you're not in love with me" he said as if he was guessing.

Kensi nodded her head sadly.

"Kensi" Tim started slowly "I am not sure what you want me to say" he could not find the words.

"Tim… I want you to be honest, not just with me but with yourself" she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm…" he could not find the word, Kensi could see the trouble he was going through so she decided to tell him.

"You're in love with Ziva" Kensi watched as he nodded.

"Yeah" he whispered.

"Then tell her… stand by her when she needs you" Kensi kissed his cheek.

"What about you?" he asked.

"I have my eye on somebody too" She smirked too herself.

"Goodbye my friend" he kissed her cheek before walking away from her.

"Goodbye… my Geek" she gave a shaky breath.

Ncis Washington:

Ziva was sat at her desk a few days later, Gibbs had ordered her to stay as punishment for her actions in L.A which nearly ruined the operation.

Tony and Ziva barely spoke to each over, he could not believe she had fell for the young agent over him.

Gibbs looked to the woman who was like his daughter, he wanted to help her with her problem, give advice or anything but he could not find the words to help.

Timothy McGee entered the bullpen the next day after he returned to Washington D.C he wanted to find the words to convey his feelings for her but could not find the right ones.

Gibbs looked to Tim who was motioning for some time alone with Ziva and Gibbs nodded "Ziva… McGee my office now!" he ordered.

Ziva nodded sadly and McGee followed her into the elevator giving Gibbs a grateful look before the elevator doors closed.

Gibbs smirked "Your funeral McGee" he muttered to himself.

Tony gave a low growl which caught the ears of Gibbs "Tony… enough sulking" he ordered.

The elevator:

Ziva and Tim were sat in silence "Ziva" Tim stated shaking.

"Tim please… don't" she whimpered.

"Ziva just listen" he ordered.

"Please Tim… if you tell me you and Kensi are serious… I can't… I just can't list…" she was cut off by Tim's lips pressed against hers, she moaned softly against his lips as her hands slid through his hair.

Tim pulled back from the kiss and pressed his head to hers "I love you Ziva"

Ziva smiled happily "I love you 2" she replied before kissing him with more passion.

Somewhere along the line Tim and Ziva had stepped out of their suit pants and Tim was fucking Ziva hard and fast against the elevator wall, Tim's grunts and moans filled their ears as their scents mixed together sending them both into a lust fuelled frenzy.

Ziva bit hard into Tim's shoulder as his member slid deeper inside her as he pumped inside her, his pre-cum leaking from his as he sped up, Ziva's inner muscles tightened around him and soon she screamed and howled like a wolf to a full moon, Tim's yells were drowned out by her screams as they hit their orgasm.

Bullpen:

Gibbs was looking at his book through his glasses when the sounds of Ziva screaming coming from the elevator, Gibbs laughed loud as Tony was beat red and incredulous "She never screamed like that with me" he grumbled to himself.

Gibbs heard Tony and laughed as he made his way to see Abby.

Everything was as it should be.

Tim and Ziva were happy together… at last.

(I like to thank you all for the reviews, follows and favourites, please enjoy my next story which will be coming either in a few days or weeks: alternative ending… McKensi style)

Lycanboy666


	10. Chapter 10

(Here is the alternative ending)

Chapter 10- McKensi ending:

Tim looked for Kensi for an hour after Ziva returned home to Gibbs who was waiting in his office 'the elevator' to give her his wrath, instead he pulled her into a gentle hug as she broke down, she had lost the man who held her heart to a member of the L.A Team of Ncis.

Kensi was sat on the beach watching the sun setting on the horizon, her hair flowing gracefully around her face as the wind blew a cool breeze.

Tim smiled at the sight before her and he walked closer to her slowly to her "Hey Kensi" he greeted.

"Hey Timmy!" she replied smiling back softly.

"Everything ok?" he asked.

"Yeah just thinking" she replied leaning against his shoulder.

"About?" he asked curiously.

"Us" she replied.

"Uh Oh" he sighed to myself.

"Tim" she tried but he started talking before her "No Kensi, let me talk… I love you… once I may have loved Ziva but you made me better, you healed my heart… your my heart and soul and I'll love you forever" he finished and a soft tear fell down her cheek.

"Oh Timmy" she pounced into his arms pressing her lips to his into a deep kiss, the ocean water slid its way up the sand soaking them both as they rolled on the beach kissing each over with hunger and passion, Kensi ripped Tim's shirt open and attacked his neck, Tim groaned in pleasure as she bit and sucked hard on him.

Tim pulled her away and pinned her in the sand, his hands gripping her shirt tight as he began to attack her neck and throat, their passion and hunger rising like never before, Tim's hardness was getting extremely uncomfortable in his pants as it tried to break free.

Kensi grinded into him as their lips mashed together again. The beach was empty and nobody was not even in the area which made Tim and Kensi grin brighter as their clothes were removed from their bodies and lay metres from them, Tim aligned himself with her core and thrusts hard inside her, Kensi tightened her grip around him as she felt him enter her.

Tim's invading member sent a shiver running through her body, he began to pump in and out hard and fast inside her, he was not slowing down or letting up as he administered her pleasure, Kensi rocked her lips with his as the collided, the sweet scent of their arousal had driven them mad as they sped up, Tim plunged deeper inside her.

"FUUUCCCKKK…. TIMMMMMM!" Kensi screamed loud as her inner walls tightened around his throbbing member.

"KKEENNNSSIIII" he yelled as they soon hit their peaks and released.

Tim exploded inside her as she screamed in ecstasy as she came hard.

Both panting heavier "I love you Timothy" Kensi whispered.

"I love you Kensi" Tim replied holding her tight.

* * *

_Aftermath McGiva:_

_Timothy McGee and Ziva David dated for a few years before getting married, Gibbs gave her away while Tim and Ziva's first daughter was the maid of honour: Abby carried the baby down the aisle as she assumed the role of the bride's maid._

_Tim and Ziva had 4 children together: 2 boys and 2 girls._

_Kensi gave a sad smile that day, she had lied… she lied to let him go and be with his true love._

* * *

_McKensi aftermath:_

_Timothy McGee ended up married 5 months after dating, their passion was never quenched when they were around each over, Kensi retired from field agent when she realised she was pregnant from the first night she and Timothy slept together, Hetty gave them both a transfer to office duty to another area of Ncis so they both could raise their children, Callen and Sam were Timothy's best man._

_Kensi had made Deeks a bride's maid which made everyone snicker at his expense, Hetty gave her away but their daughters were the maid of honour, Kensi and Tim's first child were twins, Gibbs attended the wedding of his former junior agent, he was very proud of the man Timothy had become, Tim introduced Gibbs to his daughter's 'Shannon and Kelly'._

_Tony and Ziva got back together, but the relationship was not a good one, it ended after 3 weeks when Ziva refused to let Tony touch her._

_(Hope you enjoy *oh hold on*_) (Ah better… anyway I hope you all enjoyed the final chapter, featuring the alternative ending to this story and also the aftermath, I like to thank everyone once again for their support… You all are awesome!)

*Howls*

Lycanboy666


End file.
